It's for the best I guess
by sky-queen3
Summary: The former World's Greatest Tag Team going though a slightly rough patch. Slash, one shot, no names metioned but you can still tell. I have no idea why I write like that either.


Ok, let's get this over with, I don't own the WWE or The World's Greatest Tag Team, despite the fact I don't mention either of them by name (for the 3rd time on ff.n).

You try to sue me; all you'll get are my 2 Plusle and Minun figures and maybe some Pikachu ones as well. I don't know anyone depicted in this story and am not about pretend any this happened in real life.

For the ff.n and non-slash exclusive groups, this does contain mild-ish slash; hopefully you are all good with that.

* * *

"So it's over? After all these years, you're leaving me?" my now ex boyfriend asks me confused after I told him that our five and a half year relationship was over.

I take a deep breathe, I can't let him see this upsets me, "Yeah, I've finally seen the light. A beautiful, golden being like yourself need to be with other beautiful, golden beings, not tacky silver beings who have no hope."

"No hope? NO HOPE!? How can you say things like that about yourself?" he asks, almost shaking from the sudden burst of anger.

"Because I know it's true," I snap, unable to hide my self-loathing, "You should really be _thanking_ me for this…"

"Thank you for breaking my heart?" he mocks.

"You'll get over it," I reply flatly, "once you see that you can now spread your wings and fly even higher. Hell, maybe even become the WWE champion without me holding you back. Maybe as soon as Unforgiven!" I finish in a more emotional tone.

He thinks for a moment, "You've never held me back," he whispers.

I sigh, running my fingers through my hair, "Beautiful Phoenix, don't you lie to me," I start, using his nickname, "you know full well that I have done nothing but hold you back."

"You… you called me Phoenix," he starts surprised, "You never call me Phoenix anymore."

"You are a phoenix, once I'm gone you will rise from the ashes and realise your true potential," I explain. I wait for a moment, "Convinced now that I have your best interests at heart?" I ask.

He thinks for a moment, "You know the only person you are hurting is yourself. I…"

"I knew it!" I yell, "You don't care if I…"

"_I was_ going to say that I think you are doing this needlessly, I don't want to let you go. You don't have to do this, what will be achieved anyway?"

"Haven't you been listening to me?" I ask, exasperated.

"I have," he says, "and it makes no sense."

I shrug, "What's not to get?"

He shrugs back, "Why do you have to break up with me for me to reach my potential," he starts carefully, "We've already been broken up as a tag team and are on different shows so why leave me?"

I sigh, "I am an anchor, I'm a weight that holds you down. I honestly think they did the right thing putting us on separate shows, despite how much it hurts me. This is just the final step."

"You do know I'm the United States champion, right?" he asks, pointing out his title over his shoulder.

I nod, "You're also a three time Intercontinental Champion and a two time WWE Tag Team Champion," I smile, then continue, "the only time I was useful in getting you titles was the tag team titles, only because you need another person with you to win them."

"There is no one I would rather team with then you," he begins, "Put me with anyone else and it's purely business, put me with you and it's some of the most fun I've had."

"That's the problem, we have too much fun, we don't take it seriously when we're together," I explain.

He smiles, "How do you figure that?" he asks, amused.

"Look at what you've achieved when we're apart compared to when we're together."

"So, it doesn't really matter," he starts, "I'm not an arrogant prick in real life."

"Of course you're not, " I say, smiling, "you're one of the kindest people I know. Hell, if I was sure that this wasn't the best thing for us, I wouldn't go through with it but…"

"Then don't!" he snaps, cutting me off.

"…I know I'm doing the right thing, I'm…" I start, thinking for a moment, "Oh who the hell am I kidding?! I can't do this," I yell, "Tell me why am I so weak that I can't leave and let you…"

Before I could say anything else, I was cut off by him pressing his lips against my own in a gentle and reassuring kiss.

"You're not weak," he begins, clearly happier and a lot calmer than when we started this 'conversation', "you just… um… you just don't want to drain the light from my eyes."

"Say what?" I ask, a tiny bit confused by that quote.

"You don't want me to be sad," he explains, "you can't bear to make me lose my 'golden shine'. Even though you believe that I would get further professionally, you know that personally, I'd be reduced to a shell of myself."

"How can you be so sure it's not because I'm a coward?" I ask him, tilting my head to the side.

"Your eyes showed me that it's much more than that and kissing you just confirmed it for me," he assures me, "look, stay with me now and we can work the rest out later, alright?"

"Yeah," I smile, but it fades, "unless they…"

"I just meant don't dump me," he explains, "Although I'll be sad if they did release you, devastated even."

"Really?" I ask him.

"Truly, I'd miss you," he answers back, putting his fingers through my hair, "never doubt it," he finishes.

I sigh, "I don't get it, why did you put up with me in the first place?"

"You mean the fact I love you isn't enough of a clue?"

I laugh, "You don't answer questions with questions," I start, "but really, you could get almost anyone you want, so why a lowly person like me?"

"To quote Evanescence," he starts, "I'm 'under your spell again, I can't say no to you'."

"I love 'Good Enough', it makes me feel good enough oddly," I smile, "Listen to me sing, 'So take care what you ask of me, 'cause I can't say no.' How was that?"

His eyes seem to sparkle, "Beautiful, you sound really beautiful," he smiles, hugging me again.

"Thanks," I laugh, "How do we do it? One minute we're on the verge of breaking up and next thing you know, we're quoting…"

"And singing," he butts in.

I sigh, "And singing Evanescence lyrics to each other, go figure!"

"Meh, that's just us," he answers, "Honestly, we go from happy to sad to angry to hurt to playful in basically a single flicker of emotion."

"Well, since all is well between us now," I say, "we should get you ready for Unforgiven."

"Why?"

"Because, if you win, you'll be the first person to hold both the United States title and the WWE title at the same time… well, first person that I know about anyway."

"Well, since you put it that way, let's get ready," he laughs, heading off to his locker room, dragging me along with him.

* * *

And that's that. Let know if it's ok… I'm getting a bit better; I'm not using the OMG sky-queen3 you suck bit anymore… oh, wait…


End file.
